No More
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: There were very few who survived the Reach Apocalypse. Dick goes back to the ruined walls of the Hall of Justice as he remembers his teammates, his friends, and wonders how he survived while most of them were gone. Rating selected because death is talked about. One-Shot drabble only.


_**No More**_

_There were very few who survived the Reach Apocalypse. Dick goes back to the ruined walls of the Hall of Justice as he remembers his teammates, his friends, and wonders how he survived while most of them were gone. _

_This particular fic was inspired by the song Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserables. At least the first part. The rest I felt like including. I've heard the performance songs so many times, but this song made me cry so much in the movie. His character got really emotional, they all did. For those of you who haven't seen Les Miz, you need to! _

_Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership to Young Justice. If I did, I would be pushing to continue on the series. If more effective somewhere other than Cartoon Network, I would highly encourage it._

* * *

The sky was thick with gray as the Earth lay in complete ruin. The light from the sun was nowhere to be found on this dreary morning. What very few survivors that were left aimlessly walked around the barren land, searching for what was lost or trudging on in hopes of finding a better place. Nightwing stood in front of the Hall of Justice, or rather what was left of it. He rubbed his sprained wrist in a brace as he grimly looked around at the destruction of what used to be a magnificent place he often visited. He days ago gave up the mask that hid his identity as Dick Grayson as it was in pieces. There was no point hiding any longer. Not after all that had recently happened.

Dick peered into the building to see an upturned table and parts of others as well as a few chairs scattered around on their sides. For a brief moment, he imagined everything glimmering in color and back in their places as if the Hall was never hit. A tiny smile came across his face as his very first day there with the other sidekicks played through his mind from back when he was 13. They made a name for themselves that day. They inevitably lit the flame for other heroes to emerge through the next few years, all strong and ready to face each day ahead with enthusiasm and thriving for justice for the world they sought to protect.

Voices of the past echoed through as the Hall seemed to be filled with members of the older and younger team, often blending together from the cave that they often spent all of their free time at. They practiced with training, received their missions, or just hung out to get to know one another better. All ecstatic on what awaited them. The memories were swept away with a lone gust of wind, returning the Hall back to its seemingly colorless state.

Dick frowned, recalling the present. Both the Hall and Cave were gone. Destroyed. The places would never be filled with heroes again. Including himself, only ten heroes remained that he was aware of. He had no idea where a majority of the Justice League were or their fates. Most of the Young Justice team was gone, some of which was confirmed by his own eyes.

Nightwing was supposed to be the leader of the team, one that they newbies looked up to and followed. How was he here when so many of them were missing? He felt as if he didn't deserve to remain alive and decently well after some of the things that he did, affecting their futures. They sacrificed themselves each time they accepted a mission. They were normally strong enough to pull through it without hardly an issue until the past few months when things became increasingly harder.

Dick looked at the remaining statue chunks of polished bronze that once stood majestically at the front of the Hall of Justice, recognizing parts of the great League members. He had no idea how much he depended on Batman's leadership and council until he was no longer reachable, Superman's push stay strong, Wonder Woman's reminder to keep fighting, Aquaman's… Dick stopped when his gaze reached the Atlantian King. He had no idea what happened to Arthur, but his former apprentice Aqualad was a different story. Kaldur had continued under his guise for a while after M'gann healed him, but he stood against the Reach when they went too far in their tactics. He fought well until the end. Kaldur was a true hero and friend who deserved better.

Connor stared at the statue head of Martian Manhunter and symbol of Superman for the longest time. The League members that had left Earth months ago on trial still had not returned to see what happened. Connor glared at the statue head, wishing that he had laser vision to burn away the pain. When nothing happened, he picked it up and flung it forward to put it out of sight, taking down an already broken wall in the process. J'onn, if he ever returned, would have to suffer through the tragic loss of his niece. She was too stubborn to see that she was risking her like to save a big group of people from a crumbling building. A majority of them managed to get out before it went. Connor collapsed to his knees, pounding his fists into the ground. He was too far away to reach her in time.

Cassie stared at Connor, longing to comfort him. She hated to see anyone so broken, but had no idea how to help him when she couldn't keep herself together. She hugged herself as she looked around wistfully at the broken architecture. She did not feel happy like she once was when first becoming Wondergirl. That drive of becoming a heroine was about diminished with the sadness all around her.

Garfield struggled to keep the tears in that had been threatening him for quite some time. When he spotted the statue of Manhunter before Connor threw it, he broke down at the reminder. Gar had already lost his mother in an accident and M'gann took him in. Gar did not hold back the choking sobs as he remembered the moment he found out about his blood sister. She was gone for good now even though they had barely gotten back together before when she was missing.

Gar looked up through his tears when he felt gentle arms wrap around him. Zatanna soothed him and held tighter while patting his head as he turned toward her, hiding his face as the tears continued flowing. Zatanna continued to rub Gar's back, whispering gentle words. She was completely tired and battle worn, but kept her composure. The shapeshifter clung on longer. The magician glanced over at Dick who stood in front of the pieces of the statues of the first heroes of the League.

Dick touched the broken piece of the lightning insignia that once belonged to the Flash statue. Even the great speedster couldn't be fast enough to survive one of the many explosions over a week ago. Dick closed his eyes and stepped away from the painful memory that his best friend had also suffered a similar fate as his Uncle. So many had lost their lives in the Reach Apocalypse.

Dick hardly noticed when an orange and black-clad ninja joined his side. He knew that she was there, but didn't speak. Neither did she.

Artemis had gotten away mainly unscathed from Manta's ship when Kaldur fought back, except for a now bandaged gash above her left eye and a few scrapes and bruises along with tattered clothes. She helped him as much as he could until he was finished. In desperation, he told her to get away. She didn't want to leave him in this critical state since they promised to protect each other with their lives while on this mission, yet he had fulfilled his part. It was hard to move on without him, yet she could not wait to return to Wally.

Artemis studied the lightning symbol along with Dick as she tightened her lips. Why did their reunion have to be so short lived? She wiped away a lone tear and looked over at Dick who never budged an inch from his spot. She could only comprehend part of what he was going through. Wally was his best friend too and they had lost track of so many others. Barbara, La'gann, Tim… The list was endless. Artemis carefully put her arm around him and pulled him close for a hug. They had to stick together and pull through this. They all did. Artemis noticed red and white pass by from the corner of her eye.

Bart walked around, sullenly looking at the ground while holding his arm in the sling. It was just like the future he had come from. Even after going to the past in hopes to prevent it. He hoped by befriending Blue Beetle, that this calamity could be avoided. He should have seen the signs working against him on that. His efforts may have only paid off in delaying the destruction from happening. That and there were other heroes that managed to survive, but more who didn't. Bart felt as if he really messed things up and failed on his most important mission. He knew he shouldn't kick himself down too much. He was barely a teen, but he was also a Flash and meant to do great things. He stopped walking and stared at the ground as it sunk in. He _was_ the last living Flash.

Dick glanced behind him of the rest of the remaining heroes that managed to survive and find each other, sticking together. The small number of them saddened him more. Virgil Hawkins kept far off with his hands in his torn pockets, almost seeming afraid to move closer to the others. Captain Marvel had a deep frown as he attempted to set back up the sign for the Hall of Justice. It fell back over and he slumped his shoulders, giving up. Black Canary staggered over, careful not to put too much pressure on her sprained right ankle. Her blonde hair was a mess and a whole sleeve was missing from her jacket along with various holes in her stockings.

Dick turned to the survivors as they slowly gathered around, their attention on him. Each was broken to some extent, more emotionally than anything. Their eyes and gestures explained everything. They each had lost valued friends, some that were like family members. Who was he kidding? Dick knew that they all had grown to become a close-knit family through the years of being together.

Connor by then had Garfield close to his side as to protect him. Cassie brought back out that tiny bit of happiness she always had as she latched arms with Bart to stick with him while a corner of her lips rose as she faced Connor for a smidge of encouragement. Captain Marvel changed back to Billy Batson and fell into step with Virgil as he urged him on. Zatanna took Dick's hand and squeezed it in support as Artemis put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dinah gave a nod that Dick understood. It was time to move on.

Together, the survivors left The Hall of Justice to find a better place and hopeful to locate any remaining friends in this world disaster.

* * *

_I chose these characters specifically to have someone from each group still there. I honestly hope nothing like this actually happens on the show. I didn't want to kill off anyone, but had to for the sake of this story. Please leave me a review. I stayed up late, with a headache, to finish writing this. :)_


End file.
